The Legacy Lives On
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: The world is surrounded by magic built upon good magic and bad magic, the constant battle between the two, twenty years ago the charmed ones, the Halliwell sisters fought their greatest battle. Piper, Phoebe and Paige have passed their Warren line down to the next generation, their children.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

The True Awaking of a Charmed Legacy

The world is surrounded magic built upon good magical beings and evil magical beings, the constant battle between the two, twenty years ago the charmed ones, better yet known as the Halliwell sisters fought their greatest battle. Piper, Phoebe and Paige have passed their Warren line down to the next generation, their children. Piper and Leo have three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Wyatt has matured into a twenty four year old male and has recently completed his masters in resonance history. Chris is twenty two years old and a chef he picked up Piper's love to cook. Melinda the youngest is nineteen she has just begun college. Phoebe and Coop also have three children Jaden, Jenny and Powell. Jaden is eighteen years old, Jenny is sixteen and Powell the only boy that Phoebe gave birth to is fifteen.

Paige and Henry have three beautiful children too; Haley, Hannah and Hillary Haley is the eldest and she is seventeen, and Hannah and Hillary are sixteen year old twins.

The Halliwell sisters decided that to protect their children from demons their powers would be bind until the day of their eighteen birthdays. For in which children showed potential with charmed powers at birth. Only one child did not have any powers, Haley so her magic was never bind. Now that the past has been revealed let the present continue.

Two summers before their eighteen birthdays all the cousins come together under one roof at the Halliwell manor to learn how to make potions and learn about different demons to better prepare themselves for the future.

Haley laid awake lost thinking within her mind.

"Haley, stop thinking I can hear you over here." Jaden snapped from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather just wait for our mothers to say goodnight so you know" Haley replied

"Don't say anything, just lay there and pretend to sleep" Jaden whispered.

"What are you too bickering about?" Phoebe said as Paige and her entered the room.

"Nothing" Haley blurred out quickly. Jaden looked over at her cousin

"Just girl stuff the usual, Haley's jealous that I have my powers and she still has to wait another eight months." Jaden replied

"Haley we will discuss this tomorrow" Paige said to her daughter, she felt bad that Haley did not have any special charm powers and she has been unable to bring herself to tell Haley.

"I'm not jealous I just wish I could practise more than just potions" Haley sighed, Phoebe and Paige exchanged worrisome looks.

"If you're up for it I could teach you some martial arts?" Phoebe asked.

"A new challenge sounds interesting" Haley answered with a huge grin

"You two get a good night sleep, big day tomorrow" Phoebe said leaning over and giving Jaden a kiss on the forehead

"Yes and just think about all the fun watching Jenny, Hannah and Hillary learning through Aunt Piper's quizzes" Paige smiled before giving Haley a kiss on her cheek. "Night girls" Paige spoke as Phoebe and her exited to room closing the door behind her.

"Thank god, I'd thought they'd never leave" Melinda sigh as she orbed into the room

"Sorry Haley almost ruined the whole plan" Jaden replied

"Hey! It's hard for me to lie to my mom" Haley retorted

"Let's go before they come back" Melinda said as she orbed the three of girls into a party. Loud music, boys, dancing and alcohol any teenage girls dream. "Have fun girls" Melinda smiled before running over to her boyfriend. From across the room Jaden could see Haley and a guy checking each other out.

"Haley just go for it you deserve to have a little bit of fun this summer" Jaden nudged her cousin.

"What are you talking about?" Haley turned to Jaden

"I have a feeling about these things, remember who my dad is" Jaden smiled "Go for it" Jaden laughed as she pushed Haley in the guy's direction.

"Fine" Haley giggled before heading over to the guy; He was tall, dark and oddly mysterious. The two began to dance and drink, later in the night as the guy leaned in to kiss her; she was actually having fun for once in her life until he asked "let's go somewhere quieter so we can be alone" Haley was so surprised by this sentence.

"Whoa" Haley threw her hands up in confusion when the room stop moving other than her cousins.

"Melinda did you do that?" Jaden shouted

"No I didn't" Melinda replied

"Guy's it was me, I think" Haley spoke

"You don't have powers" Melinda said

"I guess the bind of my powers broke early" Haley said

"You've got to unfreeze the room, then Melinda can take us back to the manor to figure this out" Jaden always had all the answers

"Get back in place, at least I think that's what Aunt Piper always says" Haley went back over to the guy. "Do I just wave my hand?" Haley asked

"Yes" Melinda said, after a few waves of her hand she unfrozen the room.

The girls orbed back to the Manor only to find Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting in their room looking quite angry.

"Look Mom I can explain" Jaden said

"Jaden save it" Phoebe looked angry

"Melinda I said you could go out to see Bryan, you didn't ask if you could take your cousins with you. Something could have happened to them" Piper stated

"Sorry they wanted to get out and there was no danger at Bryan's party" Melinda explained

"You don't know that" Piper said

"Haley this is so unlike you" Paige said

"I just wanted to go to a party I'm seventeen years old"

"How'd you know we were gone anyways?" Jaden asked

"Remember Aunt Paige is half a white lighter she sensed when you three left the house" Phoebe answered

"Yes I did that little jingle, and I'd like to talk to Haley alone for a few minutes?" Paige asked

"Sure Missy Paige, girls let go have some milk and cookies and discuss" Piper said leading everyone out but Paige and Haley.

"Haley, I didn't just sense you leave but I sensed you feeling powerless" Paige said

"I wasn't powerless" Haley replied

"Sweety, your cousins aren't going to always be around to protect you"

"They don't need to"

"While I was trying to find you, I felt the room get frozen. Melinda froze it because she noticed you weren't comfortable in the situation."

"That's not what happened"

"You don't need to cover up what she did; it was a selfless act to help you"

"Mom, you don't understand"

"Haley, this is not going to be easy for you to hear but you don't have any powers"

"I do though on my eighteen birthday"

"No you are mortal mostly, and can say spells hopefully when the time comes"

"I don't understand"

"Haley you're not charmed" Paige said as she saw Haley's face drop

"I'm getting a headache, I need an Advil" a bottle of Advil appeared in Haley's hand. "Whoa that didn't happen earlier"

"Something happened earlier?"

"Yeah Melinda didn't freeze the room, I did"

"It's pretty late Hales, why don't you get some sleep and we will look into this tomorrow"

"Phoebe, Piper I need to talk to you now!" Paige yelled walking into the attic "She showed her" Jaden whispered to Melinda

"You had a premonition?" Melinda asked

"Nope just intuition" Jaden replied

"What are you to talking about?" Phoebe asked confused putting her hand on Jaden's hand, Phoebe then had a premonition about the past, Haley freezing the room, and calling for Advil. "Oh … oh… interesting. Girls you should be off to bed it seems like it will be a big day tomorrow" Phoebe understood what had happen.

"Okay, Night Mom, Aunt Piper, oh and you too Aunt Paige you all have lots to discuss" Jaden smiled, and Melinda and her headed out of the attic down to their room.

"Can somebody please fill me in?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked over to Paige.

"Haley has powers" Paige spoke slowly

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"I saw it Piper, Haley has been gifted with at least two powers that I've seen for the moment" Phoebe added in.

"I don't understand, she wasn't to have any powers" Piper sighed.

"I… think…we…need to talk to grams" Paige stated. The three sisters thought for a moment.

"Paige is right. Grams can shed some light on the current situation, and do a proper awakening for Haley so she will not be tempted to evil" Phoebe spoke gathering her thoughts.

"Your child, of course your child would" Piper muttered, Paige face went white.

"Piper, everything will work out please don't upset Paige with your sarcasm" Phoebe glared at Piper. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked Paige. Paige sat on the edge of the love seat she had shut down, Phoebe sat down beside her.

"My normal baby, my safe baby, my protected baby, my innocent baby" Paige repeated over and over.

"Paige you've been worried about her safety for years, she's like you she would have found a way to get involved one way or another, now she can protect herself" Phoebe tried to get through to Paige.

"Who wants a normal life anyways" Piper smiled.

"I bet she's part white lighter too, since she's similar to me" Paige looked up at her sisters.

"Why don't we all get some rest it will all be clearer tomorrow" Phoebe smiled.

Paige laid awake all night thinking about how her daughter's powers came to be, lost in that thought until she heard I jingle, she looked up and rolled her eyes the elders giving her a new charge right now, she would deal with this later. A second later she heard the jingle again but it was stronger than other ones she had ever heard. Focusing on it was downstairs, Haley. Instantly she orbed down stairs, quietly peaking around the corner to see Haley at the sink filling a pot, and a cloaked figure entering from the other side of the room. Paige went to use her magic when she saw Haley turn around.

"Who are you?" Haley asked, Paige watched as Haley's face went white.

"I'm someone you should join, someone you could be like" the figure spoke with a raspy voice.

"Join you? I love my Mom, the rest family, my legacy and my destiny I could never join you, so take that back to your leader, demon" Haley commented, Paige smiled at her daughter's courage

"Threats now you have powers you feel like nothing can stop you, but let's be real here we can offer you much more"

"I was being nice earlier, now you're just bugging me"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to stop talking" Haley threw her hands in the air and froze the figure; Paige stepped in the room when she saw the panic come over Haley.

"Haley you did great" Paige said hugging her daughter

"Mom I was so scared I didn't know what to do, I still don't" Haley cried

"Go over to the doorway" Paige said, taking a look at the demons face it was a dark lighter, peering around his side grabbing a poison arrow and nodding in to Haley and he unfroze, Paige jabbed him with the arrow and he was gone.

"That was so cool, I can't wait till I can do that" Haley smiled

"You're first demon, and I didn't get a picture" Paige joked

"That was um… I know this… um a dark lighter?"Haley spoke unsurely.

"That's right, Sweetie I'm so proud of you. But what are you doing up?" Paige asked

"I couldn't sleep Jaden and Melinda were watching me like a hawk, telepathically talking about me, little do they know when they cast their spell I was included in it" Haley sighed

"They were just worried about you, we all are"

"Why though I have powers I can protect myself"

"Lets sit down and have some tea and I can explain it" Paige said

"Okay"

"Ask your questions, I will try to answer them as best as I can"

Haley twiddled with a piece of her hair "So why was a dark lighter after me?"

"I believe that it is because you never showed any signs of powers as a child we did not give you an awakening to allow others to know you were charmed and not to be tempted to evil"

"I won't be tempted to evil; I've been raised by my idols that are good"

"I understand, I never had an awakening and I was fine and you will be too. Since you awakening will be tomorrow"

"Will you bind my powers then too?" Haley asked

"You received your powers now as like our friend Billie, meaning that there must be a reason, I won't stand in the way of your destiny for the few months before you turn eighteen." Paige explained

The next morning when Piper came down to make breakfast she found Paige sitting on the couch and Haley head in her lap both we're fast asleep. It made Piper smile because she knew before Paige had begun to pull away from Haley knowing she did not have powers. Paige was having a hard time thinking about the future of her daughter in the legacy she was born into as a mortal her safety, she was supposed to be the strongest witch out of her sisters. Piper knew as much as Paige freaked out last night about her "normal baby" that it was a sign a relief knowing that Haley could now protect herself, she moved on into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Phoebe had awoken with a premonition of Haley facing a cloaked figure in the kitchen, she made her way quickly down the stairs to warn them. She stopped when she saw Paige and Haley on the couch asleep, Piper had heard someone come down the stairs and went to see who it was.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper asked

"Cloaked figure in kitchen with Haley" Phoebe blurted out

"Okay, wake up Paige after I take a picture of this moment" Piper said grabbing the camera.

"Paige" Phoebe tapped her sister on the arm "Paige?" Phoebe said again

Paige slightly opened her eyes "What? Phoebe I'm sleeping"

"It's about Haley" Phoebe said

Paige's eyes opened widely "What is it, another attack?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other "There was an attack?" Piper asked

"Last night I heard a charge call me and it was Haley, not knowing it of course and a cloaked dark lighter was trying to tempt her, look" Paige held out her hand and Phoebe touched it and flashed on the event.

"Wow Haley's got guts" Phoebe said, Haley rubbed her face with her head, the sister knew that there discussion had probably awoken her.

"Mom, is it morning?" Haley asked now rubbing her eyes while sitting up

"Yes darling it is" Paige said

"Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe why are you both looking at me like that?"

"You went up against your first demon and held your ground, before Jaden I might say" Phoebe smiled

"It was a dark lighter actually" Haley said standing up with a smile, and hugging her Aunts

"Okay Miss smarty pants" Piper spoke, Piper and Phoebe both left the room.

"Why don't you go shower and get dressed, I'm going to prepare the awakening"

"Okay Mom" Haley said as she attempted to orbed upstairs, which was a little successful until she got to the ceiling then she crashed to the floor.

"Haley, are you okay?" Paige said kneeling down beside her

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to do that I just was upstairs and I started to go there"

"All it means is that you're part white lighter" Paige smiled

"Does that mean I'll have those jingles in my head too?"

"Maybe"

"Then I quit" Haley joked

"Go have your shower" Paige said as Haley looked like she was about to orb again "walk up the stairs no personal gain!"

Later that day in the attic before the awakening, all the Jenny, Hillary and Hannah stood at the doorway watching their mother's call upon their grams and great grams for the awakening.

"You three can come in the room you know that right?" Melinda said

"Yeah of course we knew that" Jenny said slowly entering the room. As grams and great grams appeared.

"Girls, what a surprise I thought you were calling us next week?" Grams asked

"Mother, they probably have something to discuss, but first let me hug my grand children" Patty said stepping out of the circle Grams following.

"Wyatt, Chris don't you too looking dashing" Grams said hugging them

"Melinda, Jaden last time I saw you two you both had braces" Patty said hugging them

"Jenny, Hillary, and Hannah my have you three grown up" Grams said hugging them

"That leaves Powell and Haley" Patty said

"Powell is fishing with his father" Phoebe said

"That's too bad, and Haley has she given up on magic because she has found out?" Grams asked

"Paige where is Haley?" Piper asked

"She must still be in her room, I'll go get her" Phoebe said with a smile

"She's the reason we called you" Paige said

"What's wrong?" Patty asked

"Has the news shocked her so much into a depression" Grams spoke

Meanwhile with Phoebe, Haley seemed quite nervous.

"What's bothering you?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Haley asked

"Haley Haillwell Matthews Mitchell, We've all seen your powers at work, you protected yourself from a dark lighter" Phoebe spoke

"But I don't know how to control them"

"That comes with time, as you grow so do your powers, to fulfill your destiny. Let's go properly awaken your powers" Phoebe smiled leading Haley upstairs

As they entered the room Patty and Grams walked over to them and hugged Haley.

"Haley you have grown into a beautiful young lady" Patty said

"I bet you've been breaking hearts all over the place" Grams said

"Uh" Haley just stood there shocked

"Now we can explain why we called you" Piper said

"Haley come over her" Paige called, Haley nodded suddenly she was speechless for once. "Come one Haley show them" Paige encouraged, Haley shook her head. Phoebe walked over beside Haley.

"Haley you can do this you help take down a demon, it's time to shine my talented niece" Phoebe said as a smile came across Haley's face

"I can do this… mom throw something in the air" Haley said. Paige threw a small crystal in the air and Haley froze it.

"This shouldn't be happening" Grams said

"Wait… Grams" Phoebe said

"Crystal" Haley said as the crystal came to her

"Do you all still have your powers?" Grams asked

"Zip it Grams" Haley said, just then a zipper appear on Grams mouth and zipped shut.

"Projection?" Phoebe stated, Paige gave Haley a look to undo it

"Mom, I don't know how" Haley stated

"Billie at first had to calm her emotions to get it to go back"

"I'm sorry Grams" Haley said and the zipper disappeared

"Its okay, you're new to your powers, can you orb?" Grams asked

"Kind of" Haley replied as she thought about the other side of the room, and orbed but tripped at the end.

"Okay, I want to talk to you girls before we do this awakening" Grams said turning to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Children you heard your Grams time to go" Piper spoke. Everyone accept them left the room.

"Grams what is it?" Paige asked

"I think Haley is too powerful for her own good" Grams spoke

"Power from a line of such great witches, each generation is getting stronger" Phoebe said

"Yeah and Haley can handle it" Piper said

"She went up against a dark lighter last night and didn't flinch" Paige stated

"Mom, come on the kid just go her powers she has to get used to them" Patty said

"Talk to the elders about why she has been gifted with many powers" Grams said

"Yeah of course, but will you do the awaking?" Paige asked

"Yes, I'm not allowing any witch of Haillwell decent to be evil" Grams answered

"I'll go get the children" Patty said

"I'm going to orb and get Henry I'm sure he'll want to see the awakening since he was around for the twins" Paige explained and she orbed out. The children entered the attic, Patty had her arm around Haley.

"You're going to be a very special edition to the Warren line, the legacy you've been born into is a great a wise line of witches and I'm glad you got your powers" Patty stated

"Plus you are a charmed one, and don't you ever forget it" Piper smiled, as Paige and Henry orbed in.

"Dad!" The twins cried out running towards him.

"Hi girls" He replied hugging them. "Haley I heard you got your powers" He smiled.

"Yeah guess you'll be the only one left behind now" Haley laughed

"Let's get this show on the road" Jaden clapped

"What got a hot date or something?" Phoebe asked

"No… uh… I just want to have dinner" Jaden replied, as everyone stood in front of Grams and Patty.

"I call upon the Warren line of witches, their powers and their pasts." Grams started as they started to appear. "We are gathered here to properly awaken Haley Haillwell Matthews Mitchell powers to the charmed side. As her powers we're late onset she is a lot older than others we have awaken. So far she has been blessed with molecular immobilization, telekinetic orbing, and projection in such a short time her powers have already grown so much, and the Warren line now stands in front of her welcoming Haley into our ranks a talented witches that have worked together to rid the world of evil, You Haley Mitchell are a great addition and we look forward to seeing you grow into a wonderful witch." Grams said.

A/N: What are the thought on the story?


End file.
